Ron's last day
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: A one shot depicting what I think Ron's last day at the ministry might have been like. Based on the new information JKR shared on Pottermore, July 2014. I am not JK Rowling and I make no money from fan fiction. What you recognize is hers, the rest is my imagination.


AN- The 'Queen' has written, and apparently changed her mind again. Back in the dark ages, when first book seven was released, one of the tidbits she gave up in an interview was that Ron worked with George to get WWW going after Fred's death and then went on to a career as an auror. In the article she wrote just recently (July 2014) as RIta Skeeter for Pottermore, she let us know that Ron worked as an auror for 2 years and THEN went to work for George. At least she did not act on the last bomb she dropped, that she wishes she had married Harry to Hermione... For most of my Potter fan fiction I Plan on keeping to her original pronouncement on Ron's life, but I could not resist a little one-shot playing with this new information. (as for my locking Rita away in my fics and JKR having her working along side Ginny at the paper, we all knew I was just wishful writing...LOL)

December 2001

Ron stared idly at the empty desk top in front of him, it was an unusual sight. For the better part of two years it had never been free of loosely organized clutter. His glance fell to his right, to the file cabinet that, until this week, had bulged with on going cases, now all was clear. The small bookshelf, that had held a surprising amount of books, Hermione would say, was clear also. The pictures of those he loved, his co-workers and the crudely drawn scribblings of two toddlers who loved their Uncle Ron had even been packed carefully away. It appeared as if Ronald B. Weasley had never worked as a auror, not been instrumental in the capture, prosecution and imprisonment of the remaining followers of Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, or as Ron thought of him, old snake head.

Or that he had worked hundreds of cases involving theft, murder, intimidation, sexual and child abuse. The child abuse had been the worst. Ron was a tough man, he had to be, Harry Potter was his best friend, they grew up fast and took on evil at an early age. But that evil did not compare, in Ron's eyes, with the evil he had seen inflicted on innocent children, often by their own parents. He shook his head and wiped his tired eyes. He needed to snap out of it. With a flick of his wand the four boxes strewn around his cubicle sealed themselves and shrank small enough to place in to the backpack leaning against the door frame. After making sure all was arranged inside the knapsack, Ron fastened it and pulled out one of the two remaining documents left in his desk, his official separation paper from the auror department and the Ministry of Magic. Happily he signed it. This was not his world anymore, for a while now he had wondered if it had ever really been his world.

When he was honest with himself, something that had become instantly eaisier the moment he had seen the cost of freedom, his brother Fred, lifeless, being cradled in their mother's arms, the only reason he had said yes to Kingsley and yes to joining the auror department was he felt as if the work of cleaning up Old snake face's mess was not done and his family was not safe yet.

Tucking the remaining document, replete with an impressive array of signatures, 20 pages full of legal mumbo jumbo, techno babble and some illustrations carefully in to the front pocket of the same backpack he headed toward the lifts. The department was deserted, sure there had been a small party planned, just like they had for Neville 6 months ago when he left, but some git had tried to kill half the Royal family with magic while they holidayed at their castle in Scotland.

The whole Magical law department had responded, code purple, (Her Royal Majesty and/or the line of succession to the throne of England were in mortal peril). He had not been allowed to go along, the aurors did not have such good luck with retiring officers going out on one last mission. That's how Roberds had died, a little over two weeks ago, the Ministry was still reeling from that one.

Yesterday had been his funeral, instead of the retirement party they had planned. It was the last time Ron had worn his full uniform, formal robes and all.

Tomorrow Harry would move up in to the head auror's office officially. Man that had been a fight! Kingsley's reforms of the entire ministry had been ongoing since the last war, Roberds, the training officer, Grint and eventfully Harry, had drug this department along, kicking and screaming in to the 21st century.

The clipped voice of the lift announced the floor he was getting off at, Long legs striding purposefully, he headed toward personnel to turn in his paperwork and plastic name badge. His magically enhanced auror badge and id were still tucked in his overcoat's inside pocket, only now it said retired/reserve across it's face.

His day complete at the MOM Ron flooed directly to the Diagon alley WWW store. Once there he brushed off the soot and headed to his brother George's office, tucked in to the back corner of the impossibly small basement/storeroom/lab. Man the expansion in to the next building could not finish construction fast enough! They were running out of room, rapidly, and with the contract from the ministry Ron had in his backpack production of the defense and law enforcement line would need to ramp up.

Ron's new office, the lab, testing room and a new break room would take over the basement next door. George's office would then be redone and enlarged a bit in their original building. Connecting doors, one in the offices and one from what would be storage in this basement in to the break room in the new building. The old break room would become a secretarial and mail order receiving center, connected to Angie's office already on that floor. The upper two floors were being remolded into a much nicer and larger flat for George and Angelina.

All was quiet in George's basement office and Ron affixed a post-a-note with just a large smiling drawing of himself on the contract then placed it in the top drawer and locked it with a flick of his wand.

He was sure it was a madhouse upstairs as people rushed in to get their supplies for a ruckus new years celebration. He was tempted to pull his lime green suit coat from the rack by the door and head up stairs to help but, George and Angie had threatened to magic his bullocks away if he did not take a full month's vacation. Friends of Luna's had a place in the Caribbean where he and Hermione were taking a port key tomorrow, then 2 lazy weeks of sun. sand and privacy.

That reminded him, he had something special to pick up at the jewelers. Plus take out for tonight seemed sensible, as they were leaving so early in the morning. He had already cleaned out the ice box in their flat, magicing it downstairs to Kreacher's domain of Grimald Place's kitchen. He had earlier let the little elf know that, most likely Harry would not be home this evening and with Hermione planning on working late to prepare her staff for her being on their vacation, he would see to their food. Kreacher had sent a note saying he would be at Andromeda's house then, helping with Teddy and allowing her an evening to herself.

Letting himself out the back entrance he breathed deeply of the crisp air, then he headed to Marlin's magical jewels. With a fedora covering his tell tale hair and the overcoat's collar turned up he was unrecognized and he hurried along the busy street. 20 minutes later a pretty diamond pendent in the shape of two entwined hearts was safely tucked in to his backpack and he was picking up a few books he thought his wife would enjoy on vacation, plus a couple muggle war histories he wanted.

Next was out of the Alley and on to a muggle curry place for their entrée, the grocers for a premade green salad and the bakery for a pudding.

He checked his watch when he got home, it look as if he had about an hour and a half before his wife would be home. The backpack was emptied of the boxes in their library/office, boxes re-enlarged, books on to shelves, pictures in frames on the desk, until his office was ready at WWW, Teddy and Victoria's drawings affixed to the wall and the boxes vanished to the bin in the basement with just a few flicks of his wand.

Next he unloaded his food bags, placing warming or cooling charms as needed on the items. One more wave of his wand and the table was set with the addition of a prettily wrapped box in the middle of Hermione's plate. Cup of hot tea in hand, he headed to their solar to read the Prophet and wait for his wife.

As the lights of London twinkled he snorted as he read Rita Skeeter's coverage of his press conference yesterday, he would like to show that old bug 'mentally unstable', he bet it was a bit stormy at shell cottage tonight too, the dig at Fleur she had thrown in would have two formidable magic users ready to jinx her unmercifully. Hopefully Ginny was too busy in Scotland with the Harpies to have read the digs on Harry. He did not begrudge his little sister and her teammates their flying in the weather they were having there. Tomorrows game would be miserable.

Turning to his favorite section he was lost in the world of quidditch when he heard the flats door click open, putting down the paper he rose, smiling ready to greet his wife and the future.


End file.
